Don't Say Good Bye
by nickeYJcassie
Summary: Kim Jaejoong yg seorang murid baru sangat menyukai Jung Yunho,kemanapun Yunho pergi pasti ia ikuti,termasuk tinggal serumah di gubuk kecil Yunho.Sikap dingin Yunho tak membuat Jaejoong patah semangat untuk mendapatkan cinta namja tampan itu. Akankah cinta Jaejoong terbalas setelah ia tahu orang yg disukai Yunho ternyata Boa? YunJae/YAOI,Hurt,Frendship,School Life/2Shoot/Chap 2 END
1. Chapter 1

Terinspirasi dari dramkor 'God of Study' tp kisah cinta Jiyeon ma Seungho nya aja,jd mian klo sdkit mirip^^

Title : Don't Say Good Bye

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K+

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Changmin, Kwon Boa, Jung Umma

Genre : YAOI, Frendship, Romance, Hurt, School Life.

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 1 of 2

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love,****  
****Typo(s), Ide pasaran, No Majas, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.****  
**

.

.  
.

"Yunnie...!" Teriakan seorang namja cantik membuat beberapa siswa/i ShinKi Senior High School menoleh ke arahnya.

'Ck, Kim Jaejoong, lagi-lagi dia'

Mungkin itulah yang ada dibenak mereka.

"Yunnie...hahh..hahh.. kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" Namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, sedangkan namja yang dipanggil 'Yunnie' atau lebih tepatnya Jung Yunho itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Lelah?Sudah pasti,ani- mungkin lebih tepatnya bosan. Setiap hari, bahkan setiap menit Kim Jaejoong selalu mengikutinya, mungkin hanya saat mandi atau buang air saja Jaejoong berhenti menempel. Terkesan berlebih memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Mereka bak kancing dan baju, tak terpisahkan.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku sehari saja?" Yunho menatap tajam Jaejong. Sedangkan yang ditatap malah cengengesan.

"Tentu saja tidak bisa, kau dan aku itu satu paket. Jadi dimana ada Jung Yunho, disitu pasti ada Kim Jaejoong." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum innocent. Yunho yang mendengarnya hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Kemudian ia bergegas pergi mengacuhkan Jaejoong yang terus memanggilnya.

"Dimarahi Yunho hyung lagi?" Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di sebelahnya, mulutnya masih asik mengunyah keripik kentang pedas kesukaannya. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja hanya bergumam.

"Sepertinya kau harus menyerah Hyung.."

"Andwe..!" Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya. "Aku tak akan menyerah, aku tahu Yunnie itu sebenarnya juga menyukaiku, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengekspresikannya." Ujar Jaejoong percaya diri.

"Ck.." Decak Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Percuma saja ia memberi saran pada Jaejoong, karena selain narsis dan keras kepala, namja cantik yang baru dikenalnya enam bulan itu juga mempunyai rasa percaya yang tinggi.

Kim Jaejoong adalah siswa pindahan di sekolah itu. Tidak banyak yang tahu darimana Jaejoong berasal. Namja cantik itu memang terkesan misterius.

Di sekolahnyapun Jaejoong hanya berteman dengan beberapa orang saja.

Jaejoong dekat dengan Changmin, si tiang listrik yang doyan makan, walaupun usianya 2 tahun di bawah Jaejoong, tapi ia satu angkatan dengan Jaejoong, karena Changmin merupakan siswa akselerasi. Mungkin hobby makannya membuat ia mempunyai otak yang cerdas.

Selain Changmin, Jaejoong juga dekat dengan Yoochun dan Junsu, pasangan yang paling unik menurut Jaejoong. Karena Jaejoong tak habis pikir, seorang cassanova seperti Park Yoochun lebih memilih berpacaran dengan namja polos seperti Kim Junsu. Tapi mungkin itulah yang dinamakan cinta. Tak peduli pada siapa dia berlabuh, jika hati sudah menetapkannya, ia tak akan mampu menolak.

Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, walaupun ia sudah beberapa kali menerima penolakan dan sikap dingin Yunho, tapi tak membuat dirinya menyerah untuk bisa mendapatkan cinta Yunho.

Selain itu, Jaejoong juga dekat dengan Boa, yeoja satu-satunya di antara adalah teman kecil Yunho.

Setahu Jaejoong Yunho, Boa, Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu sudah bersahabat dari sejak elementary school, dan mereka selalu bersekolah di tempat yang sama, seperti saat ini. Kedatangan Jaejoong ke sekolah mereka membawa suasana baru bagi kelimanya, apalagi Changmin, setiap ia meminta dibelikan makanan apapun, Jaejoong pasti memberikannya. Tapi walaupun begitu, tak ada yang tahu siapa sebenarnya Jaejoong, yang mereka tahu, Jaejoong hanyalah seorang siswa pindahan yang berasal dari keluarga kaya. Mereka bisa menebak dari barang-barang yg dipakai Jaejoong, semuanya high class.

~*YunJae*~

"Aku pulang..." Jaejoong memasuki rumah kecil Yunho dengan tak bersemangat.

Yeah... Jaejoong memang tinggal di rumah Yunho. Rasa cintanya yang terlalu besar pada Yunho membuat dirinya rela tinggal di rumah Yunho yang kecil, bahkan luas rumah Yunho bisa dikatakan sama dengan luas kamar mandi di rumahnya.

Yunho memang bisa dikatakan miskin, rumah yang ditempatinya sekarang juga adalah hasil menyewa.

Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya yang bekerja di tempat laundry.

Ayahnya meninggal ketika ia berusia 10 tahun. Ia sendiri setelah pulang sekolah bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Tapi walaupun kehidupannya seperti itu, tak membuat Yunho patah semangat. Ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya, tapi sebelum kedatangan Jaejoong.(menurutnya)

"Kau sudah pulang?" Nyonya Jung menghampiri Jaejoong dengan sebuah mangkuk berisi ramen di tangannya. Ia duduk dan menyimpan mangkuk itu di meja lipat, kemudian yeoja paruh baya itu memakan mie nya. Ekor matanya melirik Jaejoong yang tengah menggerutu di sampingnya.

"Wae?" tanyanya masih tetap mengunyah. "Yunho memarahimu lagi?" Nyonya Jung memang tahu jika Jaejoong menyukai Anaknya, dan ia juga tahu jika Yunho selalu menolaknya. Tapi Nyonya Jung tak mau mencampuri urusan mereka, ia juga terkadang sering membentak atau mengacuhkan Jaejoong walaupun pada dasarnya yeoja paruh baya itu menyanyangi Jaejoong.

Bukan karena Jaejoong adalah 'Hero' bagi dirinya. Nyonya Jung sadar, mungkin jika Jaejoong tak hadir dikehidupannya, ia dan Yunho sudah menjadi gelandangan sekarang. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika Namja cantik itu sangat membantu keuangannya.

Tapi begitulah sifatnya, cuek. Dan Jaejoongpun tak pernah tersinggung malah Nyonya Jung lebih dekat dengan Jaejoong dibandingkan dengan anaknya.

"Kenapa Yunho tak pernah melihatku?..." Rajuk Jaejoong. "Umma Jung, apa aku jelek? Kenapa Yunho selalu mengacuhkanku?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi. Nyonya Jung melihat seksama wajah Jaejoong.

"Sebenarnya kau itu lumayan, hajiman... Kau terlalu bodoh."

"Mwo? Umma, aku memang tak sepintar Yunho, tapi aku tidak bodoh..!" Sanggah Jaejoong tak terima ucapan yeoja yang sudah ia anggap ibu itu.

"Maksudku kau terlalu bodoh dalam urusan cinta... Sudahlah, bukankah Yunho sudah menolakmu eoh? menyerah sajalah..." Nyonya Jung kembali memakan ramennya. Jaejoong sendiri hanya terdiam.

"Umma Jung... Apa Yunho dan Boa berpacaran? Mengapa mereka selalu terlihat dekat? Bahkan Yunho selalu tertawa dengannya, sedangkan padaku?"

"Tanyakan saja sendiri pada Yunho... Kalau memang mereka pacaran, aku setuju, Boa itu cantik, dia juga pandai memasak, dan dia ju-"

"Ummaa~~" teriak Jaejoong.

"Yak! Kau ingin membuatku tuli eoh? Aish..." Nyonya Jung menggosok telinganya yg berdengung akibat teriakan Jaejoong.

"Bukannya Umma mendukungku? Kenapa kau malah memuji Boai? Aish.." Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya.

"Makanya, ubahlah strategimu, jika terus seperti ini, Yunho tak akan pernah melihatmu." Nyonya Jung selesai makan, ia berdiri hendak menyimpan mangkuk bekas makannya itu ke dapur. Sekilas ia melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat sedang berpikir, mungkin namja manja itu sedang memikirkan kata-katanya barusan. Pikirnya.

~*YunJae*~

"Yunnie..hari ini temani aku ke toko buku ne?" Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung tangan baju Yunho. Yunho yang saat itu sedang membaca menutup buku yang dibacanya dengan kasar. Ia menatap tajam Jaejoong, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan matanya imut.

"Tidak bisa, siang nanti aku bekerja." Jawab Yunho datar, kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali membacanya.

"Tapi hari ini buku itu diluncurkan, aku tak mau jika sampai nanti tidak kebagian. Padahal aku sudah menantinya lama..."

"Kalau begitu pergi saja sendiri."

"Shirro... Aku ingin kau mengantarku."

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mengantarkanmu? Kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli sebuah novel." Sahut Boa seraya tersenyum. Jaejoong memicingkan matanya.

"Kalau kalian mau, aku juga bisa mengantar.." Changmin yang tengah sibuk ngemil itu mengajukan diri untuk mengantar Jaejoong. Tak lupa Changmin menyungingkan sebuah senyuman evilnya.

"Kau pasti mempunyai maksud lainkan?" Sinis Jaejoong.

"Hehee... Hyung tahu saja.." Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ternyata Jaejoong bisa mencium maksud terselubung Changmin, apalagi kalau bukan minta ditraktir makan. Ck..

"Aku hanya mau pergi dengan Yunnie..." Tolak Jaejoong seraya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho. Yoochun dan Junsu tertawa melihatnya, sedangkan Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya karena misinya gagal. Boa sendiri tersenyum melihat tingkah manja Jaejoong, sedangkan Yunho? Namja tampan itu tak peduli, ia masih tetap serius membaca buku.

.

.

Karena Jaejoong terus merengek meminta Yunho menemaninya ke toko buku, akhirnya namja tampan itu terpaksa menurutinya. Karena memang hari ini tidak ada jadwal kerja. Tadi ia mengatakan akan bekerja pada Jaejoong karena ia malas mengantar namja cantik itu. Tapi ternyata Tuhan berkehendak lain.

Tak lupa keempat kawannya pun ikut menemani namja cantik itu.

Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Jaejoong mengajak teman-temannya itu makan. Tentu saja yang paling bersemangat itu sang maknae.

"Ommo! Dompetku sepertinya ketinggalan di toko buku itu.." Panik Jaejoong. Ia baru ingat jika ia belum sempat memasukan dompetnya itu ke dalam tas.

"Kalian masuk saja dulu, aku mau mengambilnya."

"Biar aku temani Jae.." ucap Boa. Kemudian Jaejoong dan Boa kembali ke toko buku itu. Mereka menyebrang karena toko buku itu tepat berhadapan dengan Restoran tempat mereka makan nanti.

Jaejoong masuk sedangkan Boa menunggunya di luar.

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong keluar dengan dompet di tangannya. Untung saja karyawan toko itu jujur, jika tidak, melayanglah kantong uang itu. Pasalnya, di sanalah semua aset berharga Jaejoong.

Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun dan Junsu masih berdiri di luar Restoran. Mereka tidak masuk seperti apa yang Jaejoong suruh.

Bukannya mereka takut jika Jaejoong berbohong, tapi mereka takut jika dompet Jaejoong hilang. Dan apabila mereka sudah di dalam, siapa nanti yang akan membayar semua makanan yang mereka pesan?

Mereka melihat Jaejoong dan Boa yang tengah terlihat melambaikan tangan pada Yunho, tapi namja tampan itu tak menghiraukannya.

TINN TINTINN!

"Boa!" Teriak Yunho ketika mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi hampir menabrak Jaejoong, tapi dengan cepat Boa menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga keduanya berguling di trotoar.

"Gwaenchana?" Yunho menghampiri Boa dan membantunya bangun.

"Ne..." Boa berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk rok sekolahnya yang kotor.

"Jae... Gwaenchana?" Panik Yoochun, Junsu dan bertiga berusaha membantu Jaejoong berdiri.

"Gwaenchana.. " lirih Jaejoong sakit.

Bukan. Bukan sakit karena telapak tangannya berdarah, tapi hatinya yang sakit melihat Yunho lebih mengkhawatirkan Boa.

"Yak! Apa kau tidak bisa berhati-hati eoh? Jika saja Boa tak menarikmu mungkin kau sudah tertabrak. Apa kau tak punya mata?" Hardik Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Yun... Jangan memarahi Jaejoong. Lagipula kita berdua baik-baik saja." Boa mencoba menenangkan kemarahan Yunho.

"Mian..." Lirih Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, ia takut melihat wajah Yunho yang seakan ingin menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya pada Boa. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Boa dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Hyung!" Seru Changmin. Tapi Yunho tak mengindahkannya. Ia terus saja membawa Boa pergi. Boa sendiri terlihat berontak, tapi cengkraman tangan Yunho terlalu kuat. Sehingga ia pun pasrah dibawa pergi oleh namja tampan itu.

"Sudahlah Minnie, ayo kita masuk.." Ajak Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum miris melihat punggung Yunho yang semakin menjauh.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang saja Joongie-ah..." ucap Junsu khawatir.

"Ne, sebaiknya kita pulang. Lukamu harus diobati.."

"Benar Hyung, kkajja.." Changmin menimpali ucapan Yoochun.

"Aniyo.. Aku sudah berjanji mentraktir kalian makan.. Ayo masuk..." Jaejoong tersenyum seolah ia memang baik-baik saja. Ia memang tak mau membuat ketiga temannya itu cemas.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam restoran itu terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin hanya menatap iba padanya. Mereka tahu apa yang Jaejoong rasakan.

~*YunJae*~

TRAKK

"Uh.. Ige mwoya?" Jaejoong mengambil sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah yang tak sengaja dijatuhkannya ketika membereskan futon bekas tidur Yunho.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kotak itu.

"aaa Yepeoda~~" Jaejoong menatap binar sebuah cincin yang terdapat di kotak itu. Ia pun mencoba memakainya di jari manisnya. Ternyata sangat pas.

Cincin itu menjadi sangat indah jika sudah tersemat di jari manis tersenyum senang. 'Apa cincin ini untukku?' Batinnya.

Kemudian namja cantik itu melepas dan menyimpan kembali cincin itu.

.

.

Suasana pagi itu cukup cerah. Tapi tidak dengan suasana hati Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu terlihat murung dari biasanya. Pasalnya sang pujaan hati a.k.a Yunho meninggalkannya pergi sekolah. Padahal berangkat sekolah bersama adalah hal yang paling indah buat Jaejoong, karena setidaknya ia dan Yunho bisa lebih sering berdekatan.

Brakk

Jaejoong menyimpan tasnya di meja dengan kasar.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Junsu dengan wajah polosnya, sedangkan Yoochun dan Changmin sudah tahu, jika seorang Kim Jaejoong merengut berarti Yunho lah penyebabnya.

"Yunho meninggalkanku. Padahal aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuknya, tapi ternyata dia sudah pergi lebih dulu..huhh.." Jaejoong mengeluarkan kekesalannya.

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi pagi aku melihat Yunho di taman belakang sekolah bersama Boa." Ungkap Yoochun.

"Jinjja? Sedang apa mereka?"

"Molla, aku hanya melihat mereka sekilas.."

"Aishh..." Jaejoong mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Pagi semua.." Sapa Boa. Kemudian ia menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya itu diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya.

"Aku dengar hari ini Lee Songsaenim tidak masuk karena beliau akan menghadiri pernikahan adik laki-lakinya, jadi untuk pelajaran pertama kita kosong." ujar Boa lagi.

"YEEEEEE..." Suasana kelas menjadi riuh, seluruh siswa merasa senang, karena itu berarti mereka bisa bebas di jam pertama.

"Memangnya jika Lee Songsaenim tidak hadir dipernikahan adiknya, apakah adiknya itu tidak akan jadi menikah?" Tanya Changmin datar.

Pletakk

"Dasar evil, bukan begitu maksudnya.. Mungkin beliau hanya ingin turut berbahagia dengan adiknya." Yunho menjitak kepala Changmin.

"Aish.. Hyung appoo... "Mereka semua tertawa melihat sang lordvoldamin kesakitan. Kecuali Jaejoong, namja cantik itu terdiam memperhatikan sesuatu yang tersemat di ibu jari Boa. Ia tidak salah lagi Cincin itu adalah cincin yang ia temukan di tempat tidur Yunho.

Jadi ternyata... Cincin itu bukan untuknya? Melainkan untuk Boa?

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Kemudian ia keluar kelas begitu saja, menghiraukan tatapan heran kelima temannya.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_**TBC**_

Klo responnya bagus, Chap 2 nya insyaallah saya post nanti malam^^

Minta Reviewnya yah...

YUNJAE IS REAL...!  
Always Keep The Faith...^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Don't Say Good Bye

Writer : Nickey Jung Rae Suk

Rating : K

Cast : YunJae, YooSu, Changmin, Kwon Boa, Jung Umma

Genre : YAOI, Frendship, Romance, Hurt

Disclaimer : YunHo MILIK JaeJoong, JaeJoong MILIK YunHo, Cerita ini ASLI MILIK saya.

Lenght : 2 of 2

**Warning : YAOI, BOY x BOY, Boys Love, Typo(s), Ide pasaran, Geje, EYD kacau, Judul ga sesuai dg cerita, alur lambat-kadang cepet(?), TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA, NO BASH.**

.

.

.

Pletakk!

"Awwh... Umma~ kenapa memukul kepalaku? Appoo~.." Ringis Jaejoong mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak Nyonya Jung.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin belajar memasak? Tapi kenapa kau malah melamun eoh? Sudah. Siapkan saja piring sana, biar aku yang melanjutkannya!" Titah Nyonya Jung. Saat ini keduanya tengah berada di dapur.

Sudah seminggu ini, Jaejoong belajar memasak. Nyonya Jung mau membantu pun karena dipaksa oleh namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong hanya menurut, walau dengan terpaksa. Ia menyiapkan meja lipat dan menata masakan yang sudah siap lainnya.

"Jung Umma, kenapa Yunnie belum pulang?"

"Hari ini banyak pengunjung yang datang. Jadi dia tak akan pulang. Mungkin dia menginap di sana..." seru Nyonya Jung dari dapur. Yeoja paruh baya itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan menaruh hasil masakan terakhir itu di meja.

"Kalau Yunho tidak pulang, jadi makanan ini?"

"Kau habiskan sendiri."

"Mwo?"

.

.

.

Jaejoong masih terus menggerutu pelan.

Tadi ia terpaksa menghabiskan hasil masakannya itu sendiri.

Kalau saja ia tahu Yunho tak akan pulang. Ia tak akan repot-repot memasak makanan begitu banyak.

Memang masakannya tidak terlalu buruk untuk seseorang yang baru belajar memasak. Tapi memakan delapan macam makanan sendirian sangat tidak baik bukan?

Sekarang saja perutnya seperti akan meledak.

Ia terpaksa memakan semuanya karena takut dengan tatapan Nyonya Jung.

Ditambah dengan ceramahnya yang super panjang dan membosankan.

_'Jangan pernah membuang makanan. Apa Kau tidak tahu? Di luar sana masih banyak orang yang sampai berhari-hari tidak makan. Membuang makanan sama saja dengan kau tidak mensyukuri nikmat yg di berikan Tuhan padamu. Dan bla bla bla bla...'_

Jaejoong masih terngiang kata-kata Nyonya Jung. Uh.. Andai saja tadi ada Changmin mungkin dirinya tidak akan tersiksa seperti ini.

Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Selain karena banyaknya makanan yg masuk ke perutnya, ia juga masih memikirkan Yunho.

Apakah ia harus menyerah?

Bukankah sekarang Yunho bersama Boa?

"Jung Umma.. Apa kau sudah tidur?"

"Wae?" Nyonya Jung membalikan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang menatap atap rumahnya.

Pencahayaan yang tidak terlalu terang membuatnya sulit untuk tidur.

Saat ia akan terlelap tadi, Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamarnya yg digeser itu. Namja cantik itu memaksanya untuk tidur bersama.

Jaejoong bilang ia takut tidur sendiri, karena biasanya memang ia tidur bersama Yunho. Tapi berhubung Yunho tidak pulang, jadi Jaejoong meminta untuk menemaninya tidur.

Di rumah itu memang hanya ada 2 kamar tidur berukuran kecil. Tidak ada ranjang di dalamnya, mereka menggunakan kasur lipat seperti futon untuk tidur.

Di kamar Yunho sendiri hanya ada lemari pakaian dan meja pendek untuk belajar.

"Jung Umma.. Apa kau menyayangiku?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Nyonya Jung mengernyitkan alisnya. Ada apa dengan Jaejong? Pikirnya. "Tidak." jawab tegas Nyonya Jung. Tapi jawabannya malah membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

"Hahaha... Aku tahu, jika kau berkata tidak, berarti itu sebaliknya." ucap Jaejoong masih tetap terkekeh. Ucapan Jaejoong yang terlalu percaya diri membuat Nyonya Jung juga ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Umma... Mengapa kau mengijinkanku tinggal di sini? Maksudku, mengapa kau membolehkanku mendekati Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Kali ini terdengar nada serius di dalamnya.

Untuk beberapa saat Nyonya Jung hanya terdiam. "Entahlah..." Jawabnya. Kemudian yeoja yang sangat Jaejoong sayangi itu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang juga tengah menatapnya. Nyonya Jung tersenyum. Walaupun tidak terlalu jelas karena remang. Tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat senyuman itu.

"Dulu aku pikir, kau adalah seorang malaikat yang dikirim Tuhan untuk membantu kesulitan keluargaku. Tapi setelah mengenalmu tiga bulan ini, entah mengapa aku merasa kau seperti anak kandungku. Walaupun sedikit bodoh dan ceroboh, tapi aku menyukai sikap manjamu... Tidak bisa dipungkiri, tanpamu mungkin aku dan Yunho sudah menjadi tunawisma sekarang. Tapi bukan karena itu aku mengijinkanmu mendekati anakku..." Nyonya Jung mengambil nafas sejenak. "Tapi karena aku tahu kau memang pantas mendampingi Yunho..." imbuh Nyonya Jung. Jaejoong merasakan matanya memanas.

"Gomawo Umma.. Jeongmal gamsahae..." Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong bangun dan mendekap Nyonya Jung yang sedang terlentang.

"Yak! Yak! Kau ingin memperkosaku eoh?"

"Mwo? Micheonya? Maaf saja ya, aku tak suka gunung kembar." Jaejoong bangun dan kembali tidur di samping Nyonya Jung.

"Arratta.. Kau hanya menyukai telur berekor." sahut Nyonya Jung. Kemudian keduanya pun tertawa. Ternyata mereka memang seperti seorang ibu dan anak.

"Jung Umma... Jika aku pergi apa kau akan sedih?"

Seketika Nyonya Jung& menghentikan tawanya.

"Memangnya kau akan pergi ke mana?" Jujur saja Nyonya Jung merasa takut dengan nada serius Jaejoong.

"Besok aku akan pergi ke... Sekolah..." lirih Jaejoong.

"Yak, Kim Jaejoong!"

"Hahahahaha..."

~*YunJae*~

"Gomawo Yunnie-yah.. Kau sudah mau bersedia menemaniku..." Jaejoong mengapit lengan kanan Yunho. Saat ini Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai.

"Sekali-kali membuatmu senang tidak buruk juga."

"Harusnya dari dulu kita seperti ini..."

"Jika kita seperti ini, itu hanya akan membuang-buang uangmu saja." sahut Yunho.

"Maksudku kita mesra seperti ini... Bukankah ini sangat romantis?" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho. Ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Namja manly itu. Yunho hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Tapi namja tampan itu tersenyum. Ia balas memengang jemari tangan Jaejoong dan sedikit meremasnya. Jaejoong sendiri terkesiap dengan perlakuan Yunho. Tapi ia tersenyum. Ia senang walaupun Yunho harus terpaksa melakukannya karena tak ingin mengecewakannya.

.

.

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Yunho setelah mereka duduk di sebuah cafe di pinggir pantai itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong memilih duduk di luar, agar mereka bisa menikmati pemandangan laut. Apalagi sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam.

Menyaksikan sunset berdua dengan sang pujaan hati, ditemani dengan suara debur ombak, sungguh sangat romantis aniya?

Angin berhembus menggoyangkan poni almond Jaejoong hingga tak sengaja menutupi mata indahnya. Yunho yang melihat itu menyibakkan poni Jaejoong. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong tersipu.

"Gomawo..." bisik Jaejoong dengan pipi merona. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Entah mengapa suasananya menjadi canggung.

"Umm.. Yunnie-ah.. Apa aku.. Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" ucap Jaejoong ragu.

"Tentang?"

"Apa kau.. Apa kau menyukai Boa?" Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan kunyahannya. Ia mengambil air dan meneguknya.

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya.. Dia temanku dari kecil." jawab Yunho tenang.

"Maksudku, apa kau menyukainya sebagai kekasih?"

"Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Jae?" ujar Yunho datar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja..." seperti biasa, Jaejoong akan menundukan kepalanya jika Yunho sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Aku memang menyukainya. Dia adalah tipe kekasih yang pastinya sangat didambakan oleh semua pria... Dia cantik, baik, pintar, pandai memasak. Dan yang pasti dia seorang yoeja."

JLEB

Entah mengapa kata-kata terakhir Yunho sangat menohok hati Jaejoong.

Bukankah itu berarti Yunho tidak menyukainya karena ia seorang namja?

Harusnya Jaejoong sadar, mengapa Yunho lebih memilh Boa daripada dirinya. Apalagi kalau bukan karena Yunho masih normal. Namja tampan itu bukan gay seperti dirinya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara padanya?" Tanya Boa pada Yunho. Saat ini mereka tengah melakukan praktek Kimia di laboratorium.

Yunho, Junsu dan Boa satu kelompok. Sedangkan Jaejoong, Yoochun, dan Changmin juga satu kelompok. Karena satu kelompok hanya boleh terdiri dari tiga orang. Jadi terpaksa keenam sekawan itu terbagi dua.

"Kemarin kami pergi ke Pantai... Aku belum mengatakannya.. Aku belum yakin Boa-yah..."

"Sebaiknya kau katakan secepatnya.. Jangan menyiksa Jaejoong lebih lama Yun-ah... Apa aku saja yang mengatakannya?" tawar Boa masih tetap berbisik.

"Andwe! Biar aku saja..."

"Kalian berdua sedang bicara apa?" Changmin ikut berbisik.

"Bukan untuk konsumsi anak-anak.." Jawab Yunho membuat Changmin mencebilkan bibirnya. Yunho dan Boa hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

.

.

.

Suara Bel tanda pulang yang berbunyi adalah alunan yang paling indah saat terdengar oleh seluruh siswa ShinKi Senior High School.

Mereka semua sibuk membereskan peralatan sekolah mereka, kemudian bergegas pulang dengan senyuman yang tersungging dari bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke game center?" Usul Junsu.

"Chagiya~ lebih baik kita bermain game di kamar saja eotte?" sela Yoochun seraya mengerling.

"Pervert!" Junsu menjitak pelan jidat indah Yoochun.

"Aku harus bekerja, kalian tahu bukan?" ujar Yunho.

"Ne, aku juga harus membantu ibuku mengirim kue pesanan ke toko-toko." imbuh Boa, karena pekerjaan ibunya adalah membuat kue. Sedangkan ayahnya tak tahu di mana.

Sejak kecil Boa memang tak pernah melihat wajah sang ayah. Karena saat ibunya tengah mengandungnya dulu, ayahnya pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Mungkin karena keadaan yang tak jauh sepertinya, membuat Yunho mengagumi bahkan menyukai sosok Boa.

"Aku juga mau pergi ke suatu tempat." Jaejoong menimpali.

"Asal kau mau mentraktirku makan, aku mau menemanimu Hyung." senyum Changmin, tapi Junsu malah memutar bola matanya.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja daripada harus jatuh miskin." ucap Junsu sinis. Hal itu membuat semuanya tertawa kecuali Changmin selaku objek penderita, dan Jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum simpul.

_._

_._

_'Jaejoong-ah... Datanglah ke taman nanti malam jam 8...^.^_

_~Yunho~'_

Jaejoong melipat kembali memo yang di simpan Yunho di atas tumpukan buku pelajarannya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Ekor matanya melirik sebuah koper di samping pintu geser kamar itu.

"Mianhae Yunnie..." Lirihnya.

.

.

Yunho memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah ditekuk. "Aku pulang..." ucapnya tak bersemangat. Ia masuk dan melihat rumah masih gelap.

TAK

Yunho menyalakan lampu. Dilihatnya ibunya duduk membelakanginya.

"Eommoni..." Yunho menghampiri ibunya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia terkejut melihat ibunya yang sepertinya habis menangis. Dapat ia lihat mata musang dan hidung ibunya yg memerah.

"Eommoni waegurae?"

"Yunho-yah.. Kenapa baru pulang um?" tanya Nyonya Jung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. Pasalnya jam menunjukan hampir pukul 12 malam, dan biasanya Yunho tak pernah pulang selarut itu.

"Aku menunggu Jaejoong..." jawab Yunho hampir berbisik.

Nyonya Jung tersenyum miris. "Apa dia tak memberitahumu?... Dia pergi Yun-ah..."

.

.

Yunho mengobrak-abrik tempat belajarnya. Ia yakin Jaejoong pasti meninggalkan sesuatu. Tak mungkin jika namja cantik itu pergi begitu saja. Pikirnya.

Sebuah kertas yang terlipat rapih kini digenggamnya. Dan dengan perlahan ia membukanya.

_'Dear Yunnie..._

**_Yunnie-ku.. Jung Yunho.._**

_Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku tulis._  
_Aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya secara langsung padamu._  
_Aku takut jika aku melihat wajahmu kembali, aku tak bisa pergi._  
_Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menulis surat ini._

_Mianhae Yunnie-ah.._  
_Jika aku selalu menyusahkanmu dan membuatmu terganggu dengan kehadiranku._  
_Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku aku bodoh, aku tak pernah memikirkan perasaanmu._

_Sekarang aku sadar dan paham jika cinta itu tak dapat dipaksakan. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha tetap tak akan berhasil, karena mungkin memang hatimu sudah kau berikan pada orang lain._

_Aku ucapkan terimakasih selama didekatmu, aku bisa merasakan kebahagiaan walaupun itu hanya sebentar._

_Tolong sampaikan permohonan maafku pada Changmin, Yoochun, Junsu dan sampaikan juga rasa terimakasihku._  
_Aku sangat senang bisa mengenal mereka._

_Yunnie-ah..._  
_Aku berdo'a semoga Boa adalah pilihan terbaikmu, dan kau bisa hidup bahagia bersamanya._  
_Aku akan sangat bahagia bila melihatmu bahagia._

_Ketahuilah.. Sekarang, nanti dan selamanya, **aku masih tetap ingin mencintai dan menyayangimu...**_

_Saranghae Yunnie-ah.._

_Annyeong..._

_~Kim Jaejoong..'_

Yunho meremas surat itu dengan airmata yang terus mengalir.

"Wae..." lirihnya terisak. "Wae Jaejoonga-ah? Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mendengar dulu apa yang akan aku katakan?" Teriaknya miris. Padahal sudah jelas jika Jaejoong tak mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Ia terus mendekap surat itu di dadanya.

"Saranghae..."

Nyonya Jung yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu, terisak. Melihat Yunho yang seperti itu hatinya ikut merasakan sakit. Wae?

Mengapa anaknya baru menyadari perasaannya setelah Namja cantik itu pergi?

.

.

.

.

Junsu masih terus menangis terisak di pelukan Yoochun. Begitupun dengan Boa, ia juga menangis.

Changmin hanya menatap nanar keluar. Ia berdiri di dekat jendela kelasnya.

"Ini semua salahku..." ucap Boa. "Jika saja aku-"

"Yang pantas di salahkan adalah dia!" Sela Changmin keras seraya menunjuk dan menatap tajam Yunho.

"Changmin-ah..." Yoochun berusaha meredam kemarahan Changmin.

"Kalau saja Yunho hyung menerima cinta Jae hyung, ani- Kalau saja Yunho hyung bisa bersikap baik padanya pasti dia tak akan pergi!" ucap keras Changmin. "Wae... Jika memang kau tak bisa membalas cintanya, setidaknya kau tidak bersikap dingin padanya. APA KAU MEMANG TAK PUNYA HATI HAH?"

"Sudahlah Min-ah..." ucap Junsu.

"Nde. Aku memang brengsek. Aku memang salah. Aku-"

"Jae Hyung tahu jika Kau dan Boa Nuna berpacaran. Maka dari itu dirinya memilih untuk pergi. Dan jika aku jadi dia pun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama, ani- Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua terlebih dulu sebelum aku pergi." ucap Changmin sinis.

"Apa maksudmu kami berpacaran?" sanggah Yunho.

"Cincin di jari Boa nuna sudah jelas membuktikan. Itu pemberianmu aniya?"

"Changmin-ah kau salah paham.." sangkal Boa.

"Tak usah disembunyikan lagi Nuna-yah, bukan kah Jae hyung juga sudah tidak ada?"

"Yun-ah, Boa-yah..?" Yoochun memicingkan matanya meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah.. Cincin itu memang dariku. Aku memberikannya saat aku meminta Boa menjadi kekasihku.. Tapi Boa menolakku."

DEG

"Aku pikir Boa akan menerimaku karena kita sudah bersahabat dari kecil. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah..."

**Flashback**

"Mianhae aku tak bisa menerimamu Yun-ah... Aku hanya menganggapmu sahabat tidak lebih."

"Wae? Apa karena Jaejoong?"

"Aniya.. Kalaupun Jaejoong tidak ada, aku tetap tak bisa menerimamu.. Karena aku tak mencintaimu.. Mianhae Yunho-yah... Aku sudah menyukai orang lain... Aku mencintai Kangta Oppa..."

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat Boa yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari dulu kalau kau mencintai Kangta um?" Yunho mengangkat dagu Boa agar yeoja mungil itu menatapnya.

"Aku takut kalian membenciku. Bukankah kalian menganggap Kangta Oppa adalah musuh kalian?"

"Ck, kalau kau memang mencintainya, kami tak akan membunuh calon suami teman kami 'kan?"

"Jadi..."

"Aku merestui... Chukkae Boa-yah... Semoga kau bahagia.." Ucap Yunho tersenyum.

"Gomawo Yunho-yah..." Boa memeluk Yunho senang. "Aku harap kau juga mau jujur pada perasaanmu."

"Huh?"

"Aku tahu, kau juga menyukai Jaejoong 'kan?" Boa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yak, apa mak-"

"Aku tahu, kau selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam... Seperti saak kita berdua hampir tertabrak... Kau bilang padaku 'Aku pasti mati jika sampai Jaejoong tertabrak'... Kau juga memarahinya karena mengkhawatirkannya aniya?"

"Jung Yunho... Kau itu sangat tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaanmu. Kau kaku... Makanya orang menganggapmu manusia es. Ckckck..."

"Apa terlihat seperti itu? Aku menyukai Jaejoong? Ck. Tidak mungkin..."

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak lagi... Cepat katakan pada Jaejoong sebelum terlambat...Ini..." Boa memberikan kembali Cincin itu pada Yunho. Tapi Yunho menolaknya.

"Pakai saja olehmu... Anggap ini hadiah pertemanan dariku.."

"Tapi... Bukankah sebaiknya kau memberikannya pada Jaejoong?"

"Aku akan membeli yang lebih mahal dan lebih indah untuknya.." ujar Yunho terkekeh.

"Aigoo... Baiklah.. Aku akan memakainya... Eh? Kenapa besar sekali?" Boa melepaskan cincinnya karena cincin itu terlalu besar di jari manisnya.

"Jinjjayo? Aku tak tahu ukuran jari manismu. Tapi kata penjual di toko itu, jika aku ingin memberikan cincin untuk pasanganku, aku harus mencobanya di jari kelingkingku, maka cincin itu akan pas jika dipakai di jari pasanganku... Itu adalah ukuran jari kelingkingku.." ungkap Yunho.

"aa geurae? Berarti kita tidak berjodoh Yun.. Hahahaha..."

"Mungkin.." Yunho menggendikan bahunya. Kemudian ia pun ikut tertawa.

**Flashback End**

Yunho berdiri di tepi pantai. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah laut. Pantai yang pernah menjadi saksi ia dan Jaejoong berkencan.

Yeah... Dulu ia berencana mengatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong di sana. Tapi saat itu dirinya masih meragukan perasaannya. Dan ketika ia sudah memantapkan hatinya, Jaejoong pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sempat mendengar apa kata hatinya.

Tapi Yunho sudah memutuskan. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan tetap menanti Jaejoong kembali.

Karena bagi Yunho, ini bukanlah sebuah perpisahan, melainkan sebuah penantian.

.

.

.

.

.

_**FIN**_

Ini beneran End yah...tp FF ini jg ada sekuelnya.

Nanti di sekuel akan diceritain siapa sbnrnya Jaema,n knp Jaema sangat terobsesi memiliki yunpa.

Apakah ada yg berminat dg sekuelnya? ato cukup gini saja endingnya?

klo ada yg berminat nanti saya post sekuelnya,tp karena judulnya beda mungkin ga akan disatuin sm yg ini, tp akan dipisahin

Judul sekuelnya **"For U it's Separation, to me it's Waiting"**

bagaimana?:)

Tetap minta riviewnya yah...  
makasih...^^

YUNJAE IS REAL...!

Always Keep The Faith...^^

Top of Form

**Suka**

Bottom of Form


End file.
